The present invention relates to heat sinks comprising pin-shaped fins, for example, for use in disposing of heat in printed wiring boards for computers, and to a process for producing the same.
Heat sinks having pin-shaped fins are used in recent years to meet the need to dissipate larger amounts of heat in printed wiring boards of increased complexities and higher performance for Computers. Such heat sinks having pin shaped fins are prepared usually by cold forging.
However, conventional heat sinks comprising pin-shaped fins and produced by cold forging have the problem of being limited to about 4 mm in the height of fins and to about 3 mm in fin pitch, so that it has been strongly desired to provide heat sinks having pin-shaped fine of higher density in order to provide greater heat dissipating capacity).